universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Helghan Empire
This is a profile for the Helghan Empire from Killzone. Summery The Helghan Empire is the authoritarian governing body on planet Helghan, ruling over the Helghast people. The founder and first ruler of the Empire was Autarch Scolar Visari, who was succeeded by Admiral Orlock, the Helghast have rose to become one of the most feared powers in the Alpha Centauri system, with massive warships and battle readied soldiers that will lay down their lives for Helghan. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Scolar Visari (Founder, Former) * Jorhan Stahl (Recent) Second-in-command * Admiral Orlock Military Leaders * Helghan Senate * Tendon Cobra * Armin Metrac * Joseph Lente Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Mael Radec Military Units Infantry *Assault Infantry ** Various Urban Types **Squad Leader *Assault Soldier *Light Soldier *Riflemen *Police Special *Officer *Sniper *Commando *Shock Trooper *Specialist *Base Commander *Air Trooper *Stahl Arms Hazardous Material (HAZMAT) Trooper *Capture Trooper *Guard Dog *Spider Mine *Bounty Hunter *Engineer Heavy *Support Trooper *Bodyguard *Heavy Trooper *Pyro Trooper *Supreme Trooper *Sentry Bot Land Vehicles * Helghast Heavy Hovertank *Helghast Light Hovertank *Helghast Hover APC *Helghast Tank *Helghast Tracked APC *Helghast Arc APC *Helghast Trooper Carrier *MAWLR Seacraft *Helghast Assault Boat *Helghast Fast Attack Boat Aircraft * ATAC *Jet Bike *Jet Fighter *Leech Pod *Overlord Dropship *Stinger Interceptor Spacecraft *Strike Fighter Vessels * Helghast Cruiser *Arc Cruiser *Stahl Arms Prototype Cruiser |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *M32 Combat Knife Ranged weapons Small Fire Arms * StA-52 Assault Rifle * StA-14 Rifle * StA-409 Keyzer * StA-25 Vlug Heavy Weapons * VC9 Rocket Launcher Explosives * Poison Explosives * Teslite Grenade Territories Helghan * Age founded/conquered: 2128 (A colony of humans settled on the planet of Helghan which they have struggled to survive with it's hazardous environment) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: humans (Formerly) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are the few other headquarters that are Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Planetary Colonies: They come form an age of humans which have the capabilities to travel long distances to other star systems and have technology to establish stable settlements on other planets which have different environments than Earth's and overtime become a habitable world. Power Source Nature: Adaptive Evolution (The people of Helghan have managed to adapt to the poisonous air of their home planet over time, free from their use of air masks) Poison Resistance (Because of their adaptation of their world's toxins, they have a degree of poison resistance that would otherwise kill a man, unique to their homeworld) Science: Gunsmanship (The Helghan soldiers have had significant training to work in the military) Enhanced Combat (C.E.L.L. operatives have significant combat training) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: They had total control over their homeworld of Helghan after colonizing it from Earth. Power Stats DC: Large Country: With the Stahl Arms Prototype cruiser using Petrusite weaponry to decimate the surface of the planet and effectively annihilating the UCN leadership. Multi-City Block: The Cruiser's capability of firing it's cannons to destroy a pair of Helghast Battleships. Building: The attack power of the weaponry of vehicles that can easily destroy other vehicles and large number of infantry. Wall '''to '''Small Building: '''Colonel Mael Radec with weapons (his rocket launchers can destroy vehicles). '''Street: Helghast Infantry with standard weaponry and combat skills. Durability: City: The Stahl Arms Prototype Cruiser armor durability that it took a hit from a nuke to destroy it, which caused a chain reaction that effected the surface of earth. City Block: Helghast Cruisers with their armor hull durability that can withstand significant firepower before being destroyed. Small Building: Helghast vehicles can withstand significant small fire. Small Building: Colonel Radec can withstand significant destruction from rocket launchers. Street: Helghast soldiers with regular body armor. Speed: Unknown: Helghast warships flight through space, that allows them to fight and travel through space to other worlds, namely to the near by planet of Vekta. Supersonic: The speed of jet planes on planets within atmospheres. Superhuman: The max speed of land vehicles. Superhuman: Colonel Radec matching that of Rico and Sev. Athletic: The max speed of Helghast soldiers. Skills Stats The Helghast peoples' lives of extreme hardship naturally make them hardened soldiers. Most of Helghan's fiscal and natural resources go towards the military, leaving little for domestic development. The Helghan military's primary tactics primarily relate to the implementation of vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of surprise, focusing almost completely on offensive based strategies. However, the Second Extrasolar War has shown that the Helghast military is adept in defensive tactics as well, springing numerous traps and ambushes on unwary ISA forces. Strengths/Pros Before their defeat in the First Extrasolar War, the Helghast militia's only notable advantage where their superior numbers, after their defeat, under new leadership and reforms, they managed to make their armies better equipped for battle making them significantly more dangerous than just their numbers alone. They are excellent when it comes to surprise attacks, when succeeded they managed to completely overwhelm and push back another rivalling power in the system. Even if their forces are pushed back after certain attacks, they still manage to hold areas for long periods of time on planets. Weaknesses/Flaws Prior to the destruction of their homeworld, they were once a significant military force with the means of number advantage, however they were once weak when it came to space fairing battles where their battle ships were easily overwhelmed by their enemies superior fleets. Also when their suprise attacks wares off, any survivors if organized enough and prepared can launch counter attacks against their armies, this causes them to slow down and eventually halting the Helghast advances, if having reinforcements, can push back their forces significantly. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Killzone3Stahl.jpg|Jorhan Stahl, latest leader of the Helghast Empire after Visari Helghan.jpg|Helghan, colonized world and homeworld of the Helghast people. Helghast Army.png|Helghast Army ready for war. Stahl_Cruiser.png|Stahl Cruiser, with enough toxins to kill the entire European population on earth. Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Killzone Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Nature Category:Science